Say Something
by ErikaKaulitzxN
Summary: Levi cursa su último año de preparatoria, ganándose la vida con su único hobby: cantar, cuando conoce a un estúpido y amargado (pero hermoso) guitarrista que le vuelve loco, en todos los sentidos. Lo que no sabía era cuánto le podía hacer sufrir Eren Jaeger, sobre todo después del accidente... [Yaoi, AU, Angst, Ereri/Riren.] (PAUSADO: información en mi perfil. Tengan paciencia pls)
1. Di algo, Eren

_**SAY SOMETHING.~**_

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo uso a los personajes porque son demasiado hermosos._

_**Pareja: ** Eren x Levi (Ereri)_

_**Advertencia: **BL, Boy´s love, yaoi; como lo quieran llamar. Lenguaje obsceno de Levi (obvio), un Eren más idiota de lo normal aunque aquí no será tan princeso como en el manga. Más adelante puede que lemon. Spoilers del manga seguramente._

_**Género: **romance (BL), AU (altern universe), fluff excesivo y seguro mucho angst (o intentaré)._

_**Resumen:** Levi cursa su último año de preparatoria, ganándose la vida con su único hobby: cantar, cuando conoce a un estúpido y amargado (pero hermoso) guitarrista que le vuelve loco, en todos los sentidos. Lo que no sabía era cuánto le podía hacer sufrir Eren Jaeger, sobre todo después del accidente..._

**リヴァイ ・ エレン**

_**Prólogo: Di algo, Eren.**_

_**[Levi´s POV]**_

_Había pasado otra vez. Otra jodida vez, Eren. Me acababas de volver a utilizar, y yo como imbécil enamorado, dejo que me lastimes, que me destroces, que me uses como si solo fuera un juguete, un pañuelo y nada más._

_Porque luego me tiras. Siempre, Eren..._

_Creo que ya te quedó claro, me he enamorado jodidamente de ti, de tus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda que se oscurecen con lujuria cuando estamos en la cama; pero que pasan a ser color aguamarina cuando lloras._

_Estoy enamorado de esos ojos llenos de sentimientos, Eren. De tus labios rosas brillantes que me gritan que los ataque. De tus expresiones de mocoso bobo que utilizas solo cuando estamos solos. De tu fina, hermosa y cuidada cara sin ninguna imperfección. De tus lisas manos que me acarician por la noche. De tus fuertes brazos que me cogen cuando nadie más mira..._

_Pero lo peor, Eren, es que estoy locamente enamorado de tu forma de ser. De tu destructiva forma de ser._

_Y es que, ojalá supieras lo mucho que me duele. Porque soy un idiota, y esto ya no tiene vuelta atrás. Mierda..._

_¿Por qué cada jodida vez que estás mal o necesitado de amor, vienes corriendo a mi cual perrito a su amo, y el resto del tiempo estás con todas esas chicas, tanto de día como de noche?_

_¿Por qué cuando ninguna de ellas te hace caso vienes a mi apartamento a las dos de las mañanas para hacerme lo que ninguna de esas putas no te dejaron que les hicieras?_

_Y lo peor, Eren, ¿por qué mierdas yo dejo que lo hagas? Yo, Levi Ackerman, el frío hijo de puta sin sentimientos; estoy cayendo tan bajo por ti, Eren. Tan, tan bajo..._

_Pero te amo, y tú eres el idiota subnormal que no se da cuenta. Pero claro, ¿cómo te darías cuenta si solo vienes por mi buscando sexo, Eren? Yo no quiero eso, Eren, querría hacerte el amor; pero tú, dudo que me quieras si quiera un poco como amigos._

_Yo me estoy perdiendo por ti, Eren. Sabes que toda la música que compongo es para ti, sobre ti, dedicada a ti y solo a ti._

_Y es que solo soy otro nombre más en tu lista de amigos con los que te acuestas, ¿no es así? Si hasta tendrás una, bastardo desgraciado._

_Desde que te vi supe cómo eras y aún así me acerqué. Eres tóxico, Jaeger._

_Pero aún así hay algo dentro de mi que me dice que continúe con esta farsa que es nuestra extraña relación, porque aunque empiezo a rendirme, Eren, prometí que te enamoraría de verdad y que no podrías vivir ni quince míseros minutos separado de mi._

_Es por eso que ahora mismo me encuentro corriendo calle abajo, persiguiéndote._

_Está lloviendo un montón, las calles están inundadas y a penas te reconozco en tanta oscuridad. Pero tú eres el único que corre como un idiota por lo que te dije a penas diez minutos atrás._

_Tu chaqueta verde con unas alas en la espalda brilla entre las sombras de la noche, ambos llevamos puesta una chaqueta igual, porque tú me la regalaste en mi cumpleaños/Navidad (o **Levidad**, como te gusta llamarlo). Un hermoso verde como el de tus grandes ojos._

_-¡Eren, detente! Maldito seas... -te grité, angustiado y cansado, empezaba a llover más fuerte y tú paraste en medio de la calle. Juraría que estabas llorando._

_Me miraste con pena, asco, **odio**..._

_Y sentí a mi corazón romperse._

_-Di algo, Eren. Te estoy abandonando._

_Me acerqué un poco más a ti, el ruido de la intensa lluvia pasó a segundo plano. Estábamos a un metro o menos de distancia pero se sentían años luz._

_-Seré el primero si tú también quieres. En cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido. Di algo, Eren. Te estoy abandonando._

_Cada vez te mordías más los labios para que, tus hirientes palabras; seguramente, no salieran y me dañaras más. Porque tú sabías que me dañabas._

_-Eren... -pronuncié, con ese acento francés que me salía al decir tan bella palabra; me dejé llevar, empecé a llorar y seguí:- me siento tan insignificante, porque... No sé nada en absoluto._

_Hice una amarga pausa, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por mi cara hasta desaparecer juntándose con la triste y molesta lluvia que no cesaba._

_-Eren, tropezaré y me caeré, todavía estoy aprendiendo sobre el amor... -gemí entre lágrimas, no soportaba no escucharte- Di algo, te estoy abandonando._

_Bajé la cabeza con una horrible expresión en el rostro, tú me viste pero no hacías nada._

_Me rompí ante ti, Eren Jaeger._

_-Eren, te juro que me tragaré mi orgullo._

_Estaba a punto de estallar, no podía respirar; casi ni me mantenía en pie. Te miré suplicante._

_-Te estoy abandonando. Di algo. ¡Di algo!_

_Tenías la mirada perdida en mis grises ojos. Solté un grito desgarrador._

_-¡Eres el único al que amo y te estoy diciendo adiós! ¡Di algo, maldita sea! ¡Te estoy abandonando y ni si quiera estamos saliendo, joder!_

_Gritaste algo que no alcancé a oír por el ruido de los coches y la estúpida lluvia. Juraría que me maldeciste y luego saliste corriendo hacia la carretera._

_Te grité y grité mil veces que no corrieras hacia allí._

_Hoy día me arrepiento de no haber ido tras de ti._

_Eren, habrás sentido lo que es el dolor, pero no hay mayor dolor que ver cómo a la persona que amas se le acaba la vida frente a ti._

_Ha pasado el tiempo, Eren, pero aún hoy me arrepiento._

_Esa noche lluviosa vi como tu corta vida acababa por unos instantes._

_Un coche rojo te pasó por encima, estuviste sin vida durante varios meses._

_Aún me entristece pensar en aquella escena pero me alegro de que lo hayamos superado._

_**Juntos...**_

_**Eren... te vi morir. Pero volviste a la vida. Conmigo.**_

_Aunque todo empezó hace bastantes meses, cuando te conocí..._

**リヴァイ ・ エレン**

**Notas de la autora:** Me siento feliz de subir esto por fin. ¡Volví! -Sí, me había ido xd- Hace un mes o así escribí esto, me salió todo seguido escuchando la canción Say Something y tenía que hacer un fanfic de estos dos. No quiero hacerlos sufrir pero... Lo siento, pero la finalidad de este fanfic es hacerlas llorar y quizá reírse con el humor de Leviciento. Espero que les haya gustado, no estoy segura de si continuarlo o no, así que acepto sus sugerencias y opiniones en reviews. :D

**_Erika-chan~._**


	2. Bailando en la oscuridad

_**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo uso a los personajes porque son demasiado hermosos._

_**Pareja: ** Eren x Levi._

_**Advertencia: **BL, Boy´s love, yaoi; como lo quieran llamar. Lenguaje obsceno de Levi (obvio), un Eren más idiota de lo normal aunque aquí no será tan princeso como en el manga. Más adelante puede que lemon. Spoilers del manga seguramente._

_**Género: **romance (BL), AU (altern universe), fluff excesivo y seguro mucho angst (o intentaré)._

_**Capítulo 1: Bailando en la oscuridad.**_

_**[Levi´s POV]**_

_Todo comenzó ese odioso lunes, como todos los demás, yo estaba como cualquier otra tarde de mi estúpida existencia en el local de en frente de mi preparatoria, la prestigiada -y enorme- Preparatoria Sina; ensayando para mi pequeño espectáculo de cada noche._

_Estaba en el pequeño escenario discutiendo con el rubio oxigenado de mi jefe -creo que se llamaba Erwin- sobre las malditas luces verdes que me daban en la cara cada noche. Ya me había hartado de esas molestas luces y le pedí -a gritos, pero le pedí- que las cambiara por unas azules que no me molestaran al cantar ni tocar._

_Cuando el rubio se fue de mi vista tú entraste por la acristalada puerta del cutre -Erwin no tenía la culpa, pero lo era- local cogido de la mano con una chica pelinegra -quien luego supe que era tu estúpida hermana-._

_Nuestras miradas se cruzaron al instante y pude ver tus hermosos ojos esmeralda que primero me miraron con confusión y luego con deseo._

_Seguiste hablando con esa -molesta, en mi opinión, chica- mientras mirabais el café y buscabais con la mirada al dueño. Yo miraba desde el escenario disimuladamente tus acciones, gestos e intentaba oír tu voz mientras hacía un esfuerzo por concentrarme en calentar la voz y ensayar apropiadamente._

_Me gustaste desde ese mismo instante en el que pude ver tus ojos, y con ellos, tu alma._

_Pero lo malo y triste es que se notaba cómo eras, Eren, a kilómetros se veía el tipo de persona que eras._

_Solo por tus ojeras pude notar que trasnochabas más de la cuenta, y no precisamente por pasarte la noche estudiando; se te veían las rojizas marcas en tu cuello e incluso en tus manos y muñecas. Oh, perdón, ¿dije marcas? Chupetones, quise decir. En mayúscula, negrita, cursiva y subrayado. Y si a eso le sumamos que se te acercaba cualquier chica o chico y tú solo les sonreías -de esa manera que tú solo sabías hacer- y enamorabas a todas y todos, se notaba que eras un fiestero bisexual (para nada virgen, destaquemos), que digamos **disfrutaba **y **aprovechaba **bien su juventud. Solo por unas ojeras bien destacadas bajo tus preciosos ojos (nunca me cansaré de repetirlo) pude ver que usabas a cualquier chica o chico por una noche y luego te olvidabas de ellas y ellos por meses para luego volver a hacer lo mismo._

_Soy muy observador, lo sé._

_Erwin salió de su despacho que no estaba muy lejos del escenario donde yo estaba sentado y os atendió amablemente. Él siempre era así. No llegué a ver mucho más porque os llevó cerca de la barra donde mi visión no llegaba._

_Suspiré y volví a mirar el papel con la letra de la canción que esa noche tocaría._

"_Maldita música" pensé, arrugando el papel con la partitura y la letra de la canción de hoy, aún tenía que hacerle algunos retoques a la canción y no tenía tiempo._

_Me levanté del estúpido taburete -demasiado alto para mi- que estaba frente al micrófono y me acerqué al pequeño bar. No piensen mal, no quería ver al mocoso feo que acababa de entrar al local de mi amigo, sólo quería beber algo..._

_Llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta de manga corta -que se me subía y hacía que se me viera el ombligo, junto con mi hermoso pack de abdominales; no, no soy creído, sólo es que sé que soy extremadamente hermoso- y unas Converse negras gastadas. Y sí, sé que lo piensan; iba **demasiado** gay, pero qué más daba, si solo estaba con Erwin y poco o nada me importa lo que piensen los demás, yo ya acepté lo que soy hace mucho tiempo._

_Estaba a pocos pasos de la barra cuando Erwin me llamó._

_-¡Hola pequeñín~! -apodo puesto originariamente por la loca psicópata de mi amiga Hanji, pero que ahora él usa sin mi permiso, aunque ni si quiera Hanji lo tiene pero Hanji... Es Hanji- Tengo que presentarte a estos chicos, ellos..._

_-Me importa una mierda -mentira- Sólo quiero algo de beber -miré de reojo a mi jefe, que miraba a los mocosos como pidiendo disculpas de mi parte._

_-Verás Levi, este chico -señalo a Eren, quien sonrió; su sonrisa...- es Eren, tu nuevo guitarrista. Y ella -señaló a la chica, que miró hacia otro lado aún sujeta del brazo del chico- es Mikasa, bueno, la hermana de Eren; la verás por aquí seguido así que... -sonrió forzado por la situación._

_No sé en que momento mi boca se abrió, ni sé cuando empecé a mirar con confusión a mi jefe. ¿Hola? ¿Un nuevo guitarrista? **¿Mi nuevo guitarrista?** Debía de estar bromeando, no recuerdo haber pedido un guitarrista nuevo desde que eché -literalmente- a patadas al último por acosarme durante más de un mes, cada segundo estaba persiguiéndome. ¿Y ahora tenía a un mocoso fiestero quinceañero aquí? ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿El karma? Debí de hacer algo muy malo en la otra vida para que el universo me lo pagara así. _

_Me quedé por unos minutos meditando la situación, y aprovechando para mirar de arriba a abajo al chico de los ojos esmeralda._

_-Hola, soy Eren Jaeger, su nuevo compañero. Espero que nos llevemos bien aunque el señor Erwin me advirtió que me costaría un poco pero daré lo mejor de mí -me extendió la mano- Es un placer, Levi._

_Tomé tu mano, aún embobado por tu hermosa sonrisa y cómo pronunciaste mi nombre. La verdad es que en tantos años que había estado escuchando mi nombre nunca pensé que sonaría tan bien saliendo de unos labios como los tuyos._

_-Un placer, Eren -te correspondí tomando tu mano. _

_Piel suave, cuidada, de color café con leche; mientras que la mía no parecía más que papel junto a la tuya. Eras algo así como un ser superior, Eren. Parecía que lo que había delante de mí no era más que un ángel caído del cielo que se paseaba por la Tierra en forma de Dios para seducir humanos y luego hacer con ellos lo que quisiera. Y eso era exactamente lo que hacías tú._

_Con cada pequeño detalle hacías que cualquiera cayera rendido a tus pies para cualquier cosa que tú quisieras. Aunque solo movieras una mano, anduvieras por la calle o simplemente pestañearas. Cada movimiento que hacías era algo magnífico, sublime._

_**Aún hoy, después de que solucionáramos lo nuestro después del accidente, recuerdo que mientras no despertabas y yo te esperaba mirándote en esa habitación de hospital, te toqué con cuidado. Con cuidado de que no te pudieras romper, Eren. Para que no te rompieras más por mi culpa. Y tu tacto no se asemejaba en nada como la primera vez que te conocí, cuando te tomé la mano mientras terminabas de presentarte ante mi. Tu tacto mientras dormías era áspero, como si estuvieras sucio y tu piel hubiera sido mancillada, hasta quemada. Probablemente por mi, por todo lo que te hice pasar, porque cuando te conocí tu tacto era simplemente perfecto, como tocar seda. **_

_**Siempre te describí igual y lo sigo haciendo, por muchas cosas que hayan pasado; siempre fuiste y serás como un ángel, mi ángel.**_

_-Bueno, Levi, creo que estaría bien que le enseñaras un poco a Eren lo que debería hacer desde hoy -Erwin me devolvió a la realidad- y estaría bien que esta noche viera tu actuación y pasado mañana salga contigo al escenario. ¿No crees que eso estaría bien?_

_-Sí, claro -por un momento sentí mi cara y todo mi cuerpo arder. Soltaste mi mano y todo se desvaneció- Empezaremos ahora mismo, te puedo enseñar un poco cómo suelo trabajar._

_-¡Sí! -exclamó, soltando el agarre de su hermana- Nos vemos luego Mikasa, me quedaré aquí. Tú vuelve al apartamento, ¿si? -besó su mejilla, maldita mocosa._

_-De acuerdo, Eren -me miró de manera desafiante, para luego dejar un beso corto en los labios de su hermano; mi puño se cerró al instante, y me contuve lo que pude por no destrozarle más la cara a esa mocosa fea- Te veo luego._

_Sonrió y salió del lugar. Eren sonreía tontamente mientras pasaba por alto el pequeño acto de su hermana._

_-No quiero tener que lidiar con una parejita de enamorados, así que la próxima vez váyanse a un hotel -escupí como si fuera veneno, queriendo dañar._

_¿Estaba celoso? ¿Yo? Seguramente debía de tener fiebre o algo así._

_-No, esa es su forma de despedirse para dejarme en ridículo -rió- solo es mi hermana._

_Quise creerte, pero no pude. Solo quería salir de ahí lo antes posible. Y una palabra vino a mi mente:_

_**¿Amor?**_

_No había pasado ni media hora desde que aquel mocoso entró al bar de mi amigo y ya estaba..._

_**¡No!**_

_Me negué mil veces, no quería aceptarlo, no aún..._

_**¿Me había enamorado?**_

_Quise gritar y huir de ahí como un bebé por un tonto berrinche. No podía ser cierto. Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, pero... Sus ojos, su boca, su tacto, su simpleza, su forma de andar, su cara de ángel._

_-¡No! -grité, hasta asustándome yo mismo._

_-¿Levi, estás bien? Pareces distraído desde hace un rato -preguntó extrañado Erwin._

_-N-no me encuentro demasiado bien... -no mentía- me encuentro algo cansado, debería ir a casa..._

_Me alejé para coger mi abrigo negro y me lo puse junto con mi bufanda de cuadros de diferentes tonos de gris y negro, me deprimí en menos de doce segundos pensando. Esto me superaba. Debía ir al médico porque esto nunca me había pasado, me negaba a aceptar algo en ese momento._

_-¿Señor? -se acercó el mocoso- Puedo llevarlo a su casa si quiere, así nos conocemos un poco más... -se rascó la mejilla, avergonzado- Y así me aseguro de que no le pase nada de camino._

_Sí que me pasaría algo si él venía conmigo, seguramente me daría un ataque al corazón y moriría por lo hermoso que es. Pero... no podía decirle que no._

_-Hermoso... -susurré demasiado bajo y me aclaré la garganta, alzando un poco más la voz- Claro, puedes venir conmigo, sólo coge los papeles que dejé en el escenario._

_Él asintió sonriente y fue a por los papeles. ¿Qué más da? Tarde o temprano te tendría que invitar a casa para ensayar, ¿qué más da si era ahora o dentro de unos días? Al menos ahora podría disfrutar un paseo contigo._

リヴァイ ・ エレン

_Eran casi las nueve de la noche y me levantaba de la cama, o al menos lo intentaba; al moverme noté un dolor agudo por la parte baja de mi espalda que me obligó a quedarme quieto durante diez minutos más. Puse una cara de asco infinito, aunque realmente no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho en todo el día hasta que..._

_-Mora... -susurro._

_Olía a moras, el perfume de Eren. ¿Qué mierda...? ¿Cómo sabía yo si quiera a qué olía el perfume del chico? ¿En qué momento me había parado a olerle?_

_Me fijo bien y en el suelo de mi habitación está toda mi ropa tirada y un collar con una llave._

_Ese mocoso... Empecé a recordar todo. Me puse su collar y recogí todo el desastre que habíamos armado. No me lo creo, o no quiero creerlo; porque tampoco estoy muy seguro._

_Sé que vinimos a mi apartamento paseando y hablando sobre nosotros para conocernos, luego él insistió en subir para asegurarse de que me iba a dormir antes de ir al café. Alagó lo limpia que estaba mi pequeña casa y al entrar a mi cuarto... _

_-¡NO! ¡Imposible! -grité cubriéndome la boca con las manos, seguramente medio piso se asustó de mi grito, quizá hasta toda la calle._

_Él se había acercado cuidadosamente hacia mi por detrás y me había abrazado por la espalda, susurrando lo bien que olía. El chico se había aprovechado bien de mi dolor de cabeza y confusión y cuando me di la vuelta para echarlo de mi casa atrapó mis labios con los suyos, alegando que **"estoy más guapo callado"**. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer semejante cosa conmigo? Él si que sabía como conquistar a alguien. Sus labios eran suaves y sabían a menta, su lengua acariciaba lentamente la mía exigiendo más. Sus manos acariciaban cada rincón de mi cuerpo quitándome toda la ropa, y yo no me quedé atrás e hice lo mismo con él. Su tacto se sentía bien, tanto que llegaba a quemar._

_Y ahora que recuerdo todo me pregunto cómo es que llegué a hacer eso con él a penas una hora después de haberle conocido. Él era un imbécil, pero yo no me quedaba atrás._

_Abrí mi armario olvidándome de lo que hace escaso tiempo acababa de pasar y busqué unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta ancha. Me metí en la ducha para aclarar mis pensamientos, preguntándome si esto pasaría una vez más, si lo hizo por placer o porque sintió otra cosa; o si quizá pensó que le vendría bien porque trabajará conmigo. O si... si yo me dejé llevar porque él realmente me gustó desde el primer segundo que vi sus ojos. Moví la cabeza negando y salí de la ducha preparándome para el concierto de hoy. Busqué mi móvil y todo lo necesario para salir y abrí la puerta de casa pero en la cómoda de al lado había una nota._

"_**Levi, gimes realmente alto y tu rostro sonrojado es hermoso, no pude evitar dejarme llevar, perdóname. Te veré esta noche en el concierto. **_

_**Y te recomiendo que te lleves una bufanda..."**_

_Eren... Bastardo._

_¡¿Cómo que gimo realmente alto?! ¡¿Me estaba vacilando ese maldito mocoso?! Juro que cuando le vea le mataré con mis propias manos si es que hace falta. Arrugué el papel y me miré al espejo, concretamente el cuello y volví a mi cuarto a por una bufanda y con el colgante de ese chico en el cuello salí de casa maldiciéndome a mi por haberme acostado con él a la escasa hora de conocerle y maldiciéndole a él por dejarme todo el cuello marcado por sus mordidas._

_Definitivamente iba a destrozarle cuando le viera._

リヴァイ ・ エレン

_Llegué al café sobre las diez, estaba medio lleno y todo el mundo esperaba con ansias mi concierto; yo rezaba porque hubiera allí un caza talentos o algo por el estilo y quisiera firmar un contrato conmigo._

_Soñaba demasiado, pues en mi vida había pensado en cantar como algo serio y que me mantuviera más adelante, pero quién sabe. Una parte de mí me decía que se me daba realmente bien componer y cantar. Y yo realmente disfrutaba con mi hobby. Pero sólo era eso, aunque ojalá se convirtiera en algo más; ojalá que alguien disfrutara escuchando mi música algún día._

_-¡Levi-Love! -esa molesta voz...- ¡¿Cómo has estado, pequeño?!_

_-Muérete Hanji, a penas acabo de entrar y no me apetece oír tus chillidos de loca retrasada -dije seco, yendo a la parte de detrás del escenario para coger mi guitarra y terminar de una vez el concierto. Siempre que la veía venía corriendo hacia mí como la idiota que es._

_-Sólo quería desearte suerte, enano gruñón~ -le oí gritar, pero yo ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no verla._

_Dejé mi abrigo sobre la silla que había enfrente del espejo donde me arreglaba antes de salir a cantar. Hoy no me haría falta ya que me arreglé bien antes de salir de casa. Escuché como Erwin presentaba mi espectáculo de hoy y cogí mi guitarra, yendo a paso lento al escenario._

_Todas las luces estaban apagadas, no se veía a nadie en el público. No me veía ni yo, pero avancé seguro hasta el micrófono y me senté en el taburete; rozando con un dedo suavemente una cuerda de la guitarra. Suspiré y miré hacia delante, con las luces aún apagadas, pudiendo sentir que unos ojos verdes aguamarina me miraban desde el centro de la estancia. Vuelvo a suspirar y suelto las primeras notas y versos._

_**Another random night**_

_(Otra noche aleatoria)_

_**Try to feel alive**_

_(Intento sentirme vivo)_

_**I keep runnin' on**_

_(Sigo corriendo)_

_**Away from the sun**_

_(Lejos del Sol)_

_Había unas pequeñas luces de colores apuntando hacia donde yo estaba y algunas partes del público. Busco esos ojos esmeralda entre la multitud y sonrío. Había terminado de escribir la canción esa misma tarde, y si algo tenía claro en ese momento era que quería hacer temblar al mocoso con mi música, no apartaría mi mirada en ningún momento de la suya._

_**Haunted by your shade**_

_(Embrujado por tu sombra)_

_**A permanent ache**_

_(Un dolor permanente)_

_**Try to find myself**_

_(Intento encontrarme a mí mismo)_

_**But the feeling is gone**_

_(Pero el sentimiento se ha ido)_

**_With every breath I take_**

_(Con cada respiración)_

_**I lose my intuition**_

_(Pierdo mi intuición)_

_**Drownin' in teardrops**_

_(Ahogado en lágrimas)_

_**Fight against the lust**_

_(Luchando contra la lujuria)_

_Muerdo mis labios, tentadoramente, para hacer una pausa y seguir con la canción. Sé que mi letra hace huella en Eren, por eso sigo con mi pequeño juego de seducirle._

_**Pictures of the past**_

_(Fotos del pasado)_

_**The pain comes**_

_(El dolor viene)_

_**Crashing down on me**_

_(Chocando contra mí)_

_**I remember us**_

_(Me acuerdo de nosotros)_

_**But those feelings are wrong** _

_(Pero esos sentimientos están equivocados)_

_Hago una pausa dramática para dejar la guitarra al lado del micrófono y me levanto del taburete para terminar la canción. Sin dejar de mirar los hermosos ojos de Eren, bailo un poco, con movimientos cortos pero sensuales._

_**Dancin' in the dark**_

_(Bailando en la oscuridad)_

_**To cure my heart**_

_(Para curar mi corazón)_

_**Oh.**_

_**Dancing in the dark**_

_(Bailando en la oscuridad)_

_**To cure my heart**_

_(Para curar mi corazón)_

_**Oh.**_

_**Dancin' in the dark**_

_(Bailando en la oscuridad)__**  
**_

_Termina la canción, las luces vuelven a apagarse, pero yo sigo bailando en la oscuridad, donde siempre estuve. Y donde, probablemente, siempre estaré._

_**Pero tú eras esa luz de mi oscuridad, Eren.**_

_**Tú si que brillabas, siempre...**_

リヴァイ ・ エレン

_**Notas de la autora:** ¡Actualicé! (obvio, ¿no?) Estoy muy ilusionada subiendo esto, disfruté escribiéndolo y espero que les haya gustado y me den sus opiniones; también acepto que me tiren sillas a la cabeza (?), pero recuerden, este es sólo el principio._

_Como decía, **actualizaré mínimo cada semana**. Quiero hacer un fanfic sobre Tokyo Ghoul con los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin y me gustaría terminarlo pronto y luego seguir con este fic. Todos están invitados a leerlo cuando lo suba :3_

_**La canción de este capítulo se titula Dancing in the dark (muy recomendable, escúchenla) y le pertenece a la banda alemana Tokio Hotel, mis amores.**_

_Que tengan un buen día._

_**Erika-chan.~**_


	3. Un buen día

_**Capítulo 2: Un buen día.**_

_**[Levi´s POV]**_

_Volví a la parte de atrás del escenario, deprimido, para tomar mis pertenencias e irme. Mis propios pensamientos me hicieron daño, la canción que yo mismo había escrito y compuesto me hizo daño, todo en ese momento me hacía daño, y lo que acababa de pasar ese día tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Que creyera que me había enamorado era demasiado para mí en ese momento._

_Pero negué una y otra vez con la cabeza antes de colocarme el abrigo y salir de ese antro, no estaba enamorado. Y no lo estaría nunca. El amor es para los pringados que quieren sufrir, yo ya tengo demasiado con mi estúpida vida para que ahora venga un idiota que se cree popular y sexy y me enamore de él. Antes prefería morir._

_Haciendo un hueco en mi corazón salí de allí, quería volver a casa, pero estaba seguro de que algún que otro fan iba a venir a molestarme y decirme lo bien que había cantado._

_-Hey, Levi -me llamó Erwin cuando me vio irme- ¿Por qué no te quedarás más tiempo hoy? Aún te debo pagar la semana pasada que trabajaste aquí. ¿Te encuentras bien? -me examinó con la mirada de arriba a abajo._

_-Me lo puedes pagar mañana, estoy algo cansado hoy -me giré para irme._

_Quizá si iba a paso rápido y esquivaba a todo cliente podría salir de allí rápido. Respiré hondo para coger el picaporte de la puerta y salí del local. Pero todo el buen humor que había conseguido al salir se esfumó casi al instante. _

_-Buenas noches, Levi -me susurraron al oído, como queriendo seducirme; pero solo consiguiendo aumentar mi rabia._

_-No sé qué mierdas tienen de buenas, Eren -dije mirándole de reojo, haciéndose notar que me estaba aguantando las ganas de estampar mi puño en su preciosa cara- ¿Quieres algo?_

_-Esta noche estuviste realmente bien -dijo igual de bajito, todos dicen lo mismo siempre sobre mis actuaciones; ya no creo a nadie- Estuviste muy sensual, casi me provocas un derrame nasal y todo._

_El mocoso era un completo gilipollas, y lo descubrí en ese instante._

_-Te pueden follar bien duro, niño. Olvídate de mí -escupí con intención de coger mi camino para ir a casa, pero su brazo me detuvo._

_-¿Cómo voy a dejar que vuelvas solo a casa? -pasó su brazo por mis hombros._

_Olía bien, jodidamente bien. Me di cuenta de que si era verdad que olía a moras. Realmente excitante..._

_-Te puedes morir, sé volver solo -me quité su agarre y seguí andando con él aún cerca de mi._

_-¡Pero Levi...! -casi gritó como un niño chico de cinco malditos años, y se acercó a mi oído, impidiendo que yo diera un paso más- Quiero terminar de oír la canción que antes cantaste, por favor._

_Lo susurró tan bajo que me hizo estremecer y le miré con deseo._

_-¿Eso quieres, eh? -le miré de arriba a abajo._

_-Por favor -volvió a suplicar cerca de mi oído._

_-¿Y qué me darás a cambio? -me relamí los labios._

_-Puedo volver a hacer que disfrutes, ¿qué opinas? -ofreció._

_-Seguimos en la calle, mocoso idiota._

_-Eso no es problema para mí._

_Pude sentir como sus fuertes brazos me cogían y me llevaban hasta la pared más cercana, solté un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir como mi espalda tocó bruscamente el muro. Y sentí los labios de Eren recorrer con ansias mi cuello y parte de mi cara, pero sin tocar mis labios con los suyos en ningún momento._

_-E-eren... -gemí, intentando sonar duro- Llévame a casa, vamos a hacerlo allí... -susurré en mi límite, quería gritar._

_El mocoso solo sonrió de lado, llevándome como pudo hasta mi casa, que quedaba un poco lejos de donde estábamos. No me soltó en ningún momento, me tenía agarrado bien y cada vez que podía me ponía contra la pared más cercana para poderme hacer disfrutar de sus toques, caricias y besos repartidos por distintos sitios de mi cuerpo, hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi apartamento._

_-¿Y tus llaves? -preguntó él con urgencia._

_-En mi bolsillo, mocoso -me bajé del agarre de Eren y abrí la puerta, ahora sería yo quien llevara el control._

_Tiré las llaves lejos del salón y arrastré al chico hasta mi cama, empujándole bruscamente para subirme sobre él y seguir con aquella tontería que íbamos a hacer._

_-¿Qué mierda, Levi...? -se intentó quejar, no parecía que la posición le agradara._

_-__**Listen to the beat, standing at our seats**__ -empecé a susurrar el resto de la canción que me había pedido a su oído- __**I keep dancing on, they're still playing our song**__ -se excitó enormemente al oírme cantar, empezó a gemir y a moverse más. A penas pocos segundos después ya estábamos sin nada de ropa, y yo seguía sobre él, cantándole al oído, con su llave colgando de mi cuello- __**The snow blows through my mind , and makes you come in back to me. Just one more time, but your feelings are gone **__-sus manos tocaron mi culo, haciéndome perder el control por un momento._

_-L-levi -dijo entre gemidos y gritos- Hazlo ya, por favor... -sus manos apretaron más mi culo, y yo solo le hice caso y me senté sobre él; gimiendo casi al instante, por dolor y placer._

_-__**Why can't you fight about us? Why can't we fight about us? **__-intenté seguir la canción mientras le montaba, mi voz a penas era audible- __**Why can't you fight about us? Why can't we fight about us? We're innocent creatures, that's what they wanna teach us. Forget to tell you what you're doing, are your feelings all gone? **__-seguí intentando cantar, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de cantar el estribillo Eren ya estaba a su límite, y yo al mío. Cosa que él no tardó en entender, e invertimos las posiciones, él encima de mi, controlando el ritmo. Saliendo y entrando sin control de mí. Haciéndome gritar su nombre y otras cosas en alemán, era tan brusco y delicioso que me excitaba una sola caricia suya._

リヴァイ ・ エレン

_Una irritante luz que se coló por mi ventana me despertó, y quise matar a alguien -como la mayoría de las veces que se me olvidaba cerrar las persianas- pero solo me moví un poco en la cama, aún sin querer despertar. Abrí los ojos para comprobar qué era lo que me estaba dando tanto calor y protección._

_-Hermoso... -pude murmurar al ver los ojos de Eren, que también acababa de despertar._

_-Pareces una chiquilla de instituto enamorada -soltó él con desprecio, veneno- ¿Puedes dejar de actuar así?_

_-¿Puedes morirte? -solté yo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, él solo me dejó de abrazar y se estiró._

_-Anoche no parecía que quisieras que me muriera -rió._

_-Sé fingir -busqué con la mirada mi ropa, tirada por el suelo de la habitación._

_-Cuando gritabas mi nombre no parecías fingir, ¿eh? -contestó burlón._

_-Puedes morirte, me importas una mierda. Tú y tus mierdas de niño chico, piérdete de mi vista._

_-Es que no sabes fingir, estás enfadado, ¿a que sí?_

_-Fuiste tú el que empezó con la discusión diciendo que soy un idiota enamorado, cuando no te acercas para nada a la realidad._

_-Lo siento, lo siento -dijo levantándose de la cama y vistiéndose según encontraba su ropa tirada- ¿Nos vemos esta tarde para ensayar?_

_-Sólo si me respondes a una cosa sobre lo que sucedió anoche... -dije bajando la vista un poco y abrazando mis rodillas._

_-Pregúntame lo que quieras -dijo parándose en el marco de la puerta._

_-¿Por qué... -dije pensando bien lo que le iba a preguntar, recordando todo lo que habíamos hecho, recordando que al idiota que estaba frente a mí le había dedicado una canción de desamor- por qué en ningún momento del que estuvimos haciéndolo o antes... -suspiré cerrando los ojos- por qué en ningún momento me besaste?_

_Pasaron quince largos segundos en los que no abrí los ojos y sentí que iba a explotar, necesitaba una respuesta y rápido, porque lo más probable sería que me desmayara de un momento a otro, ya no recordaba cómo respirar correctamente._

_-Levi -empezó, su voz era tan dulce como la miel- la gente se besa porque se quiere, porque se aprecia, porque quiere transmitir tranquilidad a la otra persona y ese tipo de cosas. Yo no podría besar a alguien a quien no quiero, estaría mal, ¿no crees?_

リヴァイ ・ エレン

_Eran las doce y cuarto y ya estaba harto, tanto que casi me iba a tirar prácticamente por la ventana de mi aula. Agradecí inmensamente que hubiera acabado la cuarta clase y ahora tuviera tres cuartos de hora para alejarme un poco del alboroto de la preparatoria y poder respirar tranquilo en otro sitio._

_Subí a la azotea con mi mochila y saqué un lápiz y unas láminas para dibujar. Hacía un buen día, el sol brillaba, no había nubes, todo estaba tranquilo como siempre. Todo sería perfecto de no ser por el hecho de que me había acostado dos veces en un día con un chico que acababa de conocer. Todo estaría bien de no ser que ahora tendría que trabajar con él todos los días y tenía que aguantar sus bromas. Todo sería mejor si el chico no me gustara._

_Habían pasado ya unas horas desde que Eren me dijo aquellas palabras, pero aún me duele, el pecho me duele todavía y siento las palabras del mocoso retumbar en mi cabeza._

"_**No podría besar a alguien a quien no quiero."**_

_Eso aclaraba todas mis dudas desde un principio, Eren no me quiere ni me quiso en ningún momento. Sólo me utilizó, pero aún me sigo cuestionando a mí mismo cómo es que caí en su trampa._

_Deslicé la afilada punta del lápiz sobre el papel, no sabía bien qué iba a dibujar, solo dejé que mi mano se deslizara por el lienzo._

_El suelo de la azotea estaba frío, pero limpio -algo extraño, pero cierto-, se me hacía incómodo estar allí sentado, solo. Sentí que alguien me estaba vigilando. Me giré, pero no había nadie. Miré hacia el cielo._

"_Hermoso" susurré para mi mismo._

_Empecé a despreocuparme de dónde estaba y de si llegaría o no a mi quinta hora de clase, se estaba realmente bien en aquel sitio sin mocosos molestos. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo la brisa, oí unos pequeños ruidos; era una guitarra, casi automáticamente comencé a cantar mientras seguía terminando aquel dibujo, sumergido completamente en el sonido de aquel instrumento._

_**For you my heart is open**_

_(Para ti mi corazón está abierto)_

_**And my eyes are swollen**_

_(Y mis ojos están hinchados)_

_**It is way too hard to see**_

_(Es demasiado difícil ver)_

_Sonreí al dibujo y me moví al ritmo de la música, alguien se estaba acercando al lugar donde yo estaba, pero me importaba bien poco todo en aquel instante._

_**And my head is on clouds**_

_(Y mi cabeza está en las nubes)_

_**But your voice is too loud**_

_(Pero tu voz está muy alta)_

_**Only cigarettes to breathe**_

_(Solo cigarrillos para respirar)_

_La imagen de Eren vino a mi cabeza. Sus palabras estaban bien metidas en mi cabeza, a tal punto que llegué a pensar que él era algo parecido a un mago. ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer ese tipo de cosas? Sólo una frase de su boca me estaba volviendo loco, paranoico._

_**The sun will follow our way**_

_(El sol seguirá nuestro camino)_

_**Can you feel it?**_

_(¿Puedes sentirlo?)_

_**Our shadows disappear**_

_(Nuestras sombras desaparecen)_

_**Gone forever**_

_(Se han ido para siempre)_

_**We don't belong to anyone**_

_(No pertenecemos a nadie)_

_**All we are has come undone**_

_(Todo lo que somos se viene abajo)_

_Era la primera vez que cantaba la canción, todo salía seguido de mi boca. Cualquiera diría que la letra no la había escrito yo, pero, de algún modo lo que escribo en mis canciones es lo que soy._

_Suspiré, listo para el estribillo y todo lo que se me venía encima solo por una canción. Llegaba tan hondo, tocaba mi corazón; lo golpeaba y lo rompía. Siempre me pregunto, cada día al componer, cómo es que una simple canción o melodía puede hacerte tan feliz y puede romper tu corazón al mismo tiempo._

_**It's a great day**_

_(Es un buen día)_

_**To say goodbye**_

_(Para decir adiós)_

_**It's ok**_

_(Está bien)_

_**'cause I'll be alright**_

_(Estaré bien)_

_**I'm at someone else's place**_

_(Estoy en el lugar de otro)_

_**It doesn't matter**_

_(No importa)_

_**Take the memories away**_

_(Llévate los recuerdos lejos)_

_**And I'll be better**_

_(Y estaré mejor)_

_**Shoot a rocket to the sky**_

_(Dispara un cohete hacia el cielo)_

_**Think of us and let it fly**_

_(Piensa en nosotros y déjalo volar)_

_Levanté la vista, y ahí estaba él, tan hermoso como siempre, tocando la guitarra **para mi**. Me cuestiono, cómo es que no han pasado ni dos días desde que le conozco, y le estoy cantando canciones de desamor. Suena tan ridículo, pero es una realidad; él es popular y yo... Yo soy un caso aparte. Éramos completamente distintos. Pero hay quien dice que los polos opuestos se atraen, y de una manera u otra yo siempre acababa a su lado. Sólo esperaba a que algún día de verdad pudiera cantarle algo sobre el amor y que él se enamorara de mí como yo lo estaba en aquel momento._

_**It's a great day**_

_(Es un buen día)_

_**To say goodbye**_

_(Para decir adiós)_

_**It's ok**_

_(Está bien)_

_**'cause I'll be alright**_

_(Estaré bien)_

_**Come and let go**_

_(Ven y déjalo)_

_**Don't remember**_

_(No recuerdes)_

_**All the days that**_

_(Todos los días que)_

_**Were meant to last forever**_

_(Estaban destinados a durar para siempre)_

_Volví a sonreír mientras Eren se iba acercando más, era una extraña manía mía esa de sonreír mientras cantaba; no era normal que alguien como yo sonriera, eso no queda bien en una persona como yo; fría, distante._

_Eren dejó de tocar la guitarra para pasar su mano por mi mejilla._

_**Come and let go**_

_(Ven y déjalo)_

_**Don't remember**_

_(No recuerdes)_

_**All that counts now**_

_(Todo lo que viene ahora)_

_**Ahead of us forever**_

_(Delante de nosotros para siempre)_

_**The sun will follow our way**_

_(El sol seguirá nuestro camino)_

_**Can you feel it?**_

_(¿Puedes sentirlo?)_

_**It's a great day**_

_(Es un buen día)_

_**To say goodbye**_

_(Para decir adiós)_

_**It can never**_

_(Nunca podrá)_

_**Get better than tonight**_

_(Ser mejor que esta noche)_

_**It's a great day**_

_(Es un buen día)_

_**To say goodbye**_

_(Para decir adiós)_

_**It's okay**_

_(Está bien)_

_**'cause I'll be alright**_

_(Estaré bien)_

_**Alright**_

_(Bien)_

_-Levi, ¿por qué lloras? -preguntó él, con mirada tierna y preocupada, me había tocado la mejilla para limpiarme las lágrimas._

_**Lloro porque te amo Eren, porque quiero que conozcas el**_

_**significado de esas palabras y que sientas lo mismo;**_

_**porque canto lo que no puedo decirte y duele.**_

リヴァイ ・ エレン

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Siento un montón mi retraso owo La semana pasada estuve súper estresada y deprimida :v Ya saben, terminó Parasyte y Tokyo Ghoul y la verdad es que me afectó. LA SUPUESTA MUERTE DE HIDE... No, pasó casi una semana y aún no lo supero. Pero por fin les traje esto y **espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, adoro vuestro apoyo con este fanfic *inserte corazones gays*.**_

**_La canción del principio del capítulo se titula Dancing in the dark, y es la última parte que me faltaba de la canción que salió en capítulo anterior. La última canción es Great Day, ambas de mis amores alemanes: Tokio Hotel._**

**_Este fanfic está pausado, una semana y media quizá. Sí, tenía que ponerlo y el porqué en el resumen del fic. Gomenasai~ pero debía de ponerlo. _**

**Saludos y espero actualizar pronto. Gracias por su apoyo y disculpen la demora *más corazones gays*.**

**_Erika-chan.~_**


	4. Eren y otras drogas

_**Capítulo 3: Eren y otras drogas.**_

_**[Levi´s POV]**_

_-No estoy llorando, idiota -negué una y otra vez, secándome las lágrimas con la palma de la mano._

_-Te estoy viendo, Levi -se sentó frente a mi- Te estás rompiendo delante de mí._

_Y vaya que él tenía razón, me había roto otra vez, después de tantos años sin soltar una sola lágrima. Pero, después de ese amargo momento y tras soltar unas cuantas lágrimas más, me sentí aliviado; libre, como si me hubieran quitado una carga de encima. _

_-Eren, quiero componer música contigo; por favor, ven esta tarde a mi casa -susurré entre lágrimas._

リヴァイ ・ エレン

_Me estaba cabreando lo suficiente como para empujar a Eren por la ventana y luego ahorcarme yo mismo en mi cuarto. Llevábamos al menos tres horas sin conseguir la letra de una canción que nos hacía falta para esa noche, y no es que la actitud de Eren me ayudara a concentrarme, no paraba de hacer cosas extrañas y tocar la guitarra porque sí y por aburrimiento. Y él ya había conseguido esquivar todos los libros que le había tirado a la cabeza._

_-Levi, pienso que esto no va a ningún sitio -dijo él, ya cansado de estar horas pensando al igual que yo- ¿Cómo consigues escribir música tan fácilmente?_

_-Me sale sola siempre -contesté mientras pintaba tonterías en la partitura._

_-Pues yo tengo ganas de suicidarme -cogió su móvil y contestó a sus mensajes, demasiado concentrado por lo que hacía._

_-Puedes irte, ¿sabes? -dije con desprecio._

_-¿Después de que me pidieras entre lágrimas que viniera a componer contigo? -con cada comentario que hacía mi odio hacia él crecía._

_-Podrías quedar con tus amigos e ir a divertirte._

_-Estoy bien aquí contigo, sólo que esto es algo aburrido. ¿Por qué no hacemos otra cosa?_

_-¿Por ejemplo? -se acercó sigilosamente a mí y me cogió la cara, haciendo que le mirara; para luego dejar un pequeño beso en mis labios._

_-¿Qué tal esto? -me volvió a besar._

_Horrible. O al menos eso quise decirle, ¿qué intentaba? Quisiera haberle preguntado por qué lo hacía, pero había algo en mi que no podía hacerlo. Me daba miedo, la verdad es que me aterraba su respuesta así que ni contesté y seguí buscando sus labios._

_-Levi...~ -susurraste cerca de mis labios, pero apartándolos para no dejar que te besara- ¿Por qué llorabas hoy?_

_-No te importa -volví a acercarme a tus labios para besarte pero me esquivaste otra vez._

_-Primero contéstame y luego te beso, ¿vale? -eras tan dulce, tus labios me hipnotizaban y llamaban a gritos para que los besara._

_**No temo a la soledad, es solo miedo a estar sin ti.**_

_**Eres mi necesidad, sino estás no puedo existir.**_

_**En esta vida hay que sufrir para conocer la realidad,**_

_**y con sinceridad te digo, no tengo miedo a morir.**_

_**Pero sí a no poder despedirme de los míos,**_

_**a no poder decir lo que siento por ser tan frío.**_

_**El reloj avanza y deja atrás a aquel crío.**_

_**Me niego a perder todo aquello en lo que confío.**_

_**Tengo miedo de dejar de creer en lo que escribo,**_

_**seguiré de pie si este papel me mantiene vivo.**_

_**Pierdo los estribos respirando aire nocivo,**_

_**no quedan incentivos para seguir el camino.**_

_**Es así, es así, me siento un hombre nuevo cuando**_

_**te veo sonreír, ser feliz.**_

_**Aunque sea complicado, siempre hay alguien**_

_**a tu lado que se hará cargo de ti.**_

_**Busca un hombro en el que llorar, no se trata de no pasarlo mal,**_

_**se trata de encontrar a alguien que lo merezca,**_

_**alguien en quien poder confiar, es posible que ese alguien **_

_**que cuesta encontrar se te parezca.**_

_**Sientes cuando tu alma se conecta, piensas que tu vida es un**_

_**camino en línea recta, aunque no es así.**_

_**No te dejes engañar,**_

_**no, tu vida no es perfecta.**_

_Había mantenido mis ojos cerrados todo momento esperando que los labios de Eren tocasen los míos y sintiendo la pequeña canción que acababa de salir de mí sin siquiera pensarlo; al volver a abrirlos me encontré a un Eren muy concentrado escribiendo lo que yo acababa de decir._

_-¿Qué eres ahora? ¿Mi biógrafo? -pregunté con sarcasmo._

_-Es música, Levi._

_Miré la partitura y la letra de la nueva canción que habíamos escrito._

_-Eres asombroso -dije estupefacto._

_-Yo solo copié lo que tu dijiste -se sonrojó levemente._

_-Parece como si hubieras hecho magia, es realmente hermoso -le miré sonriendo- Me debes un beso, ¿recuerdas?_

_Asintió y me besó nuevamente, pero para mi desgracia -o suerte, según se mire-seguimos con la música, se nos daba bien trabajar en equipo. Se sentía especialmente bien cuando tocaba la guitarra y yo cantaba siguiendo su melodía, era hermoso hacer música con él._

_Pasaron las horas y se hizo lo suficientemente tarde como para ir arreglándonos y saliendo de casa en dirección al café. La verdad era que yo no tenía ni putas ganas de ir allí, preferiría quedarme con Eren, pero necesitaba el jodido dinero para no quedarme en la calle._

_Eren fue a mi cuarto de baño a cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse mientras yo hacía lo mismo en mi dormitorio._

_Me quité la ropa y busqué algo nuevo en mi armario. Suspiré al no saber qué podría ponerme y cogí unos pantalones y una chaqueta negros con una camisa blanca y una corbata también oscura. Me puse aquello y esperé a que Eren saliera del baño._

_-¿Eren? -di tres golpes a la puerta del baño- ¿Estás bien?_

_Silencio durante al menos dos minutos y medio y luego... ¿Gemidos? Aseguro que en ese momento, probablemente mi cara era un poema._

_-Eren, sal del jodido cuarto o te echo a patadas -sentencié ya harto de la situación._

_-L-levi... -oí salir de su boca, mientras abría lentamente la puerta._

_Tragué saliva, sus ojos me atraparon totalmente y me empujó junto con él hacia el baño. Al principio yo me negué pero acabé atrapado por sus brazos y la pared. Él me miraba desde arriba, y nunca supe cómo terminé después de eso._

_**Él era el cazador, y yo la presa.**_

リヴァイ ・ エレン

_El público se oía desde calles abajo, llegaba tarde a mi espectáculo. Y juraría que Erwin me estaría maldiciendo en ese instante. Subí corriendo al escenario tras la presentación que hizo mi jefe para mi nuevo guitarrista. _

_Me senté frente al micrófono y canté una canción lenta junto con Eren a mi lado, concentrado en tocar la guitarra. Me aclaré la garganta y agradecí a todas las personas presentes por haberme esperado, salí del escenario y me acerqué a mi jefe para que pudiera darme una charla sobre la puntualidad y esas cosas -a lo que tampoco atendí demasiado- y me entregó el dinero que me debía. _

_-Prometo que la próxima vez esto no pasará Erwin -me disculpé y salí del local solo, en dirección a mi apartamento._

リヴァイ ・ エレン

_Pasaron tres semanas y media desde aquel pequeño incidente en el que Erwin casi me echa por llegar tarde; la promesa que le hice había sido rota._

_Desde esa noche llegué siempre tarde o a veces ni iba, con la excusa de que no me encontraba bien o hasta que había estado en el hospital y debía descansar._

_La música dejó de ser importante para mí por esas tres semanas. Estaba tirado en el suelo, medio vestido y sucio; la noche anterior hubo una fiesta en mi casa._

_Entré al baño como pude ya que ni siquiera podía andar bien. Las pastillas tiradas por el suelo junto con sangre seca por todas partes y alguna que otra jeringuilla._

_El mundo de las drogas, já. Siempre, cuando yo decía que quería ser famoso todos decían que tuviera cuidado ya que los famosos siempre acaban mal. Yo nunca les hacía caso y así estaba ahora. ¿Por qué? Una noche, antes de ir al trabajo Eren dijo que tenía algo con lo que podríamos "divertirnos". No estaba enganchado, no. Pero Eren venía todas las tardes y, ¿quién le dice que no a esos ojos verdes aguamarina?_

_A quien se lo contara me llamaría loco, sin duda. No sé que estaba mal conmigo pero ya no era yo, estar con Eren me estaba... ¿matando?_

_Me senté en el suelo del baño, mis ojos se empezaban a cerrar lentamente. _

_**¿Qué es toda esta oscuridad?**_

リヴァイ ・ エレン

_**Notas de la autora:** ¡Actualicé! (obvio, ¿no?) Pasó taaaaaaaaaanto tiempo owo Acepto que me tiren cosas. _

_Fue un capítulo cortito pero necesario aunque a mí no me acabó de gustar, también pueden venir a mi casa y matarme ewe. No sé si el fic seguirá pausado, tengo las ideas claras sobre lo que quiero escribir pero no quieren salir de mi cabeza *shora por siempre* Tengan paciencia._

_**La canción de este capítulo se titula Incompleto (muy recomendable, escúchenla) y le pertenece al rapero Porta, es tan hermoso.**_

_Que tengan un buen día, nos leemos._

_**¿Un sexy review? ¿Opiniones? ¿Sugerencias?**_

_**¿Me quieren matar? ¿Qué tal estuvo el capítulo?**_

_**Erika-chan.~**_


End file.
